runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: The Blood Pact
March 22nd, 2010 Breaking news! A huge tremor has struck the peaceful town of Lumbridge! Thankfully, the damage has been minor, and even better still, new underground chasms seemed to have been opened up. Deep in the Lumbridge Catacombs, cracks in the walls are showing, leading onto darker and more dangerous realms for all our players to explore. Be warned, these new areas are much more dangerous than what you have encountered before in Dragith Nurn's tomb. The old Lumbridge Mine shaft has been cleared away and some dwarves have taken up residence down there. In other news, the adventurer Xenia will now give you back those statues you took, if you gave them to her in the first place, so members can display them in their POHs. She also seems to have some new equipment to offer for the most advanced questers out there. Those are the headlines, we'll be back next week. Until then, have fun and stay safe! ---- Lumbridge Catacombs With this update, the Lumbridge Catacombs were significantly expanded. A new opal statuette worth 50gp was added to the very first room with the warped cockroaches. Number 3 on the map is a members-only shortcut to the new Lumbridge Mine, which requires 11 Agility. Number 1 is another shortcut, although a free one, which takes the player to the bottom level of the Stronghold of Player Safety (where the magic of the necromancer has enlarged the cockroaches to huge sizes). To access, players must be aged over 13 or have completed the test on safety with Professor Henry. The last shortcut, number 2, is also for free players and accesses a new area of the dungeon - Dragith Nurn's workshop beneath the Wizards' Tower. To enter, players can push past with 30 Strength, mine through with a pickaxe and 30 Mining or members can squeeze through with 30 Agility. All of these shortcuts 'teleport' the player to the area they lead to without having to walk down a long and winding tunnel. In addition, a hidden update occurred where the room containing Dragith Nurn was made like some other boss dungeons so that only one player and one boss are visible. If you die here, the gravestone appears outside the room. Dragith Nurn's Workshop Dragith Nurn's workshop can be accessed with 30 Strength, Mining or Agility and is a higher-leveled extension of the rest of the dungeon. The first area is a cavern-like hallway filled with level 43 undead minions. There are three types of minion - tormented mages (which appear shade-like), ghostly rangers and zombie warriors. In this room is also another statuette - this time a dragonstone one worth 2500gp. At the end of the hall is a doorway into the actual workshop. Respawns of herblore ingredients which can be found on f2p (like unicorn horns, vials of water and strength potions) as well as several types of f2p bone can be found around the room. The centerpiece of the room is an onyx statuette worth 4950gp (bringing the statues' total worth to 10,000gp) along with a ladder. However, neither can be accessed until the level 56 Spirit of Dragith Nurn is defeated. This room is like the other boss fight where only one set of combatants can be seen. The spirit is summoned by attempting to climb the ladder or take the statuette. It is level 56 and uses both melee and magic. Once defeated, the statue can be taken and the ladder climbed to enter the Wizards' Tower basement. After being defeated, the spirit can be re-summoned by activating the pillar that once held the statue. Statuettes The statuettes retrieved from the dungeon can be sold to Xenia for a total of 10,000gp. Members who sold them can buy them back for placing in their house (or simply not sell them in the first place) for these prices: *Opal: 75gp *Jade: 125gp *Topaz: 250gp *Sapphire: 350gp *Emerald: 500gp *Ruby: 750gp *Diamond: 1500gp *Dragonstone: 3000gp *Onyx: 5500gp Members can they display these in their Quest Hall on a new statue hotspot (along with other statues). The materials and levels required at this new hotspot are displayed in the table below: Lumbridge Mine The Lumbridge Mine can be accessed by a cave entrance in eastern Lumbridge or by a shortcut from the catacombs (for members-only). The mine contains 6 copper, 6 tin, 5 clay, 4 silver, 3 iron, 2 coal and one gold rock. The higher levelled rocks are naturally located further from the entrance. By the entrance to the mine is a minecart run by dwarves which will take all players to the Dwarven Mine. However, unlike the members carts, this journey costs 50gp (or 25gp with an activated Ring of Charos). The northern end of the mine near the entrance is filled with level 9 and 11 dwarves while the other end is full of level 25 skeletal dwarven miners - who are aggressive both to players level 50 or below and any dwarves they come into contact with. Helm of Trials With the update, the Helm of Trials was dramatically improved. It was divided into 4 stages: Helm of Trials 1, 2, 3 and 4. The first was available with 50 quest points and Dragon Slayer, the second with 100 and Heroes' Quest, the third with 200 and Legends' Quest and the fourth with 300 and any grandmaster quest (currently just While Guthix Sleeps or Nomad's Requiem). The appearance and bonuses get better with each stage (much like achievement diary rewards). The first helm reduces weight by 1kg and gives unlimited teleports to the Champions' Guild - just above the trapdoor. The second helm reduces weight by 2kg and gives unlimited teleports to the Champions' Guild and the Heroes' Guild basement. The third helm reduces weight by 3kg and gives unlimited teleports to the Champions', Heroes' and Legends' Guild (right next to the totem on the ground floor). The fourth helm reduces weight by 4kg and gives unlimited teleports to the Champions', Heroes' and Legends' Guilds as well as to the steps of the Grand Exchange. The helms were also given upgraded combat stats: Any of the helm of trials can be mounted in your Quest Hall with 47 construction and 3 teak planks, giving 320 Construction experience.